1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dry-erase message board that can display any user-desired message, art, or information, and particularly to a dry-erase board mountable to vehicles' interior windows that can be alternately and easily attached to and detached from said window via suction cups and "VELCRO"-like hook and pile pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle drivers and passengers who wish to display any message, viewpoint or information from their vehicles are limited to attaching bumper stickers on the vehicle's bumper, attaching decals on the windows or attaching a specific pre-written message or sign to their vehicle. A search for prior art regarding or relating to a vehicle-mounted dry-erase message board has revealed no patents in this subject area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dry-erase message board that a user can immediately write or draw upon and display in a vehicle's window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a message board that is changeable so that the user can quickly erase a previous message and then re-write or re-draw a new message at any time.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting means by which the message board quickly and easily adheres securely to a vehicle's window while also having the means to be quickly and easily detached from the window when it is to be drawn upon by the user.
Also, an object of the present invention is to provide a kit including several dry-erase markers of different colors and a dry-erase eraser, all easily secured to the backside of the dry-erase message board for convenient use by the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a message board that is strong yet lightweight, durable and economical.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.